


一日/短篇完结

by 17966



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 高银 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17966/pseuds/17966
Summary: 脑洞大概来源于猩猩在最终章留言里的这句话——「我想着，这家伙不能这样，反而要回到读者的面前才行吧，就算是把最终回穿个透也要回来。」——空知英秋
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke, 高杉晋助/坂田银时
Kudos: 1





	1. 奖励

**Author's Note:**

> –世界观方面算是有私设  
> –努力避免ooc了  
> –清水  
> –说不好是HE还是BE，只能说不虐……吧，毕竟是我为了补救自己重温703话被虐到的心而产出的粮

「5月28日，歌舞伎町」

深夜，登势酒馆的看板依然亮着灯。依然被生活抖s了一天的中年秃顶大叔抱着酒瓶，对小玉灌输着“工作就是狗屎”之类充满社畜气质的发言。

登势婆婆吸了口烟，和凯瑟琳靠在吧台里看着深夜档电视，偶尔听到“被工作逼疯的时候选择和世界同归于尽”这样的“知识点”，才会回头怒吼：“不要给她灌输这些乱七八糟的东西啊！”

深夜，歌舞伎町的生活才刚刚开始。

仅限营业场所。

商住合一的万事屋，此时早已进入“休息中”。毕竟千年一遇宇宙无敌美少女歌舞伎町女王大人·自封·神乐要睡美容觉，而没有喝醉但却找了一天猫所以同样活力不足的坂田银时也觉得自己可以睡个好觉。

于是万事屋只剩下那个Justaway周边时钟在“嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒......”

黑暗里传来过分吵闹的呼喊声，偶尔还会有尖锐的笑声。接着是沉重的窒息感，和无数紧追在身后的恐怖鬼脸......就这样一直跑一直跑，好像快要筋疲力尽了......

“银时......”耳边好似细风吹过一般，从哪里飘来自己的名字。立刻循声去看，却只有一抹残影，和白色发带扫过自己脸颊的轻微触感。

接着，一切消失，呼喊消失、笑声消失、鬼脸消失，那呼唤和残影也无影无踪......

“高杉！”

银时喊出一声后彻底惊醒，在黑暗中愣愣地坐着，捂住胸口，不知道那莫名的恐慌从何而来。

明明，已经好久没有梦到过去那些噩梦了......

明明，明明高杉，高杉那混蛋一出差就是半个月连个电话也没打过！虽然没有手机是阿银我自己的锅但堂堂高杉社长连远程叫外卖送上巧克力芭菲和留言都办不到吗？！说好的每周两次甜品包送一辈子呢？！

“混蛋高杉！”

“呵！”坂田银时的身后传来一声嗤笑，“你在背后就是这么叫我的？”

一阵冷意，坂田银时顿觉毛骨悚然，踢开被子跳到房间另一端哆嗦着：“你，你别过来！阿银我可不怕鬼！”

“呵......”窗边的人影又笑了一声，朝坂田银时走来。月光朦胧，只能模糊看见他的身形，听见他说，“不欢迎我？”

“高、高杉？”直到人影靠近，拽住衣袖感受到真切的质感，才终于放松下来，然后，“不是说要一个月才能回来？怎么，事情办砸了所以屁滚尿流地跑回来想让阿银安慰你吗？”

高杉晋助把近在眼前的人抱进怀里，满足地喟叹，又在银时耳边呢喃，“那你打算怎么安慰我？”

银时瞪大眼睛，“真的办砸了？辰马那家伙岂不是要赔得只剩兜裆布？那个恐怖女副手没把他扔进海里喂鲨鱼吧？”

这种时候听到其他人的名字真的有些破坏气氛。高杉气闷地在银时肩上咬了一口，“没有。”说着，抬头盯住银时，“因为想你所以提前办好事情回来了。打算怎么奖励我？”

耳根略微发烫，银时有些郁闷地想，这人怎么突然开始打直球了，真的让人很难招架啊......“不守承诺的人没有奖励！说好的包我每周两次甜品结果这段时间阿银我连一粒白砂糖都没有收到！”

摸着银时略显冰凉的手腕，高杉把人拉着坐回床铺裹进被子里，然后才笑着说：“不是天天都去对面新开的甜品店吃免费甜品？说起来该说你这个频率太高了才对。”

“对面甜品店和你有什么......你是打算告诉阿银甜品店的老板是你？”

“唔，忘记告诉你了。”

“哦......” 哦个鬼啊！阿银我是想要每周两次的甜品但是更想要和巧克力芭菲一起来的留言啊！这种不解风情的家伙干脆孤独终老好了......啊但是这样一来阿银也会跟着孤独终老......

坂田银时漫天吐槽的时候，高杉晋助已经借着微弱的月光拉开了坂田银时的睡衣带子，然后一本正经地说：“所以，现在该我收取奖励了。”


	2. 红豆粥

清晨，歌舞伎町人影稀疏，万事屋附近也只有屁怒吕先生家的大树上传来清脆的鸟鸣声。  
  
新八提着趁姐姐动手之前就做好的早餐，拉开万事屋的门说了句“早上好”，然后理所当然的没有得到回应。  
  
没有、得到、回应？！  
  
定春都没有冲出来扑倒自己！  
  
  
新八踢掉木屐冲到壁橱前，发现被褥整整齐齐，却没有揉着眼屎大呼没睡够的神乐。  
  
跌跌撞撞跑到银时房间前，正准备冲进去喊人，门却被推开了。  
  
挡在门口的人走出来把门关上，相当自来熟地说着，“银时还在睡，别吵他。”接着极其自然地走向厨房，嘴里还问，“有红豆吗？给他熬点红豆粥。”

  
  
！  
  
！！  
  
别以为处男看不懂你敞开衣襟漏出胸膛上的红点是什么意思啊岂可修！  
  
这样想着的新八跟在高杉身后走到厨房，把早餐放在保温箱里，然后取出红豆罐子，“红豆。”  
  
语气可谓非常之冷淡，像极了对待那只时常潜入家里的猩猩的态度。  
  
  
接过红豆的高杉没有在意处男姐控的心情，抓了把红豆放进碗里后直接拨通了武市的电话。  
  
“红豆粥怎么做？”  
  
“高杉先生您已经到万事屋了呀，”武市变平太开启碎碎念模式，“红豆粥的做法您已经是第四百九十二次问我了，可以的话我把文字版漫画版视频版的攻略都发给您吧毕竟这可是我们鬼兵队的大事......”  
  
电话被无情挂断，高杉看向新八，“红豆粥？”  
  
“虽然没有实际做过但是做法还是知道的。可以的话高杉先生去客厅等就好了。”  
  
“教......”高杉准备说的话被电话铃声打断，于是声音格外冷冽：“说。”  
  
“高杉先生打扰了！我是一齐苟*[注]，早上煮了红豆粥，需要您开门取一下。”  
  
  
一齐苟同学穿着对面甜品店的制服站在万事屋门口，拿托盘端着一小盅红豆汤，脸上是难以遮掩的痴笑——在门被推开的瞬间恢复了正常的职业微笑。  
  
“晋助大人，红豆粥可以放在电饭锅里保温，银时大人不管什么时候喝都可以哦。”  
  
“嗯。”高杉接过红豆粥，补了一句，“做的不错，今天找武市拿红包。”  
  
“哇！谢谢老板谢谢老板祝高银大旗永不倒！”  
  
一齐苟在兴奋中飘远。当然这种兴奋不止来源于金钱，更来源于不小心看到晋助大人胸前红印时脑补出的一万吨高银马赛克。  
  
  
高杉晋助回到客厅的时候，家务小能手新八已经开始日常拖地。  
  
“小鬼，你今天不用上班。”擅自替万事屋社长做了这个决定。  
  
“啊，不......”还打算坚持一下的新八瞥到神乐整洁的壁橱突然一个机灵，“是，我马上消失！”  
  
“等等。”高杉晋助递出一张卡，“带上夜兔少女和那只蠢狗随便去哪里呆一天。”  
  
“是！您离开之前我们绝对不会过来打扰！”  
  
  
上午，万事屋，终于只剩下两个人。  
  
  
  
＊[注]：文中出没的“一齐苟”同学本名“一齐苟六六”，草莓牛奶的音译。设定是高杉开在万事屋对面的甜品店的店员，其实是嗑cp过于投入于是从宇宙缝隙溜进银他妈守在万事屋对面好近距离嗑cp的写手君本人(遁走)


	3. 同学会

坂田银时揉着腰从房间出来，嘴里还嘟囔着“高杉混蛋......”  
“过来喝粥。”高杉坐在沙发上，视线始终追着银时。  
“阿银我先去刷牙。”银时没有理会过于明显的视线，径直朝洗手间走去。  
  
再次回到客厅的时候，银时才想起来问了一句，“你把我家的小鬼弄到哪儿去了？”  
“用钱打发走了。”高杉说着，伸手把银时拽到自己身边坐下，端起红豆粥说，“喝粥。”  
银时看着不知道第多少次看到的这熟悉场面，无语吐槽，“高杉君你这到底是什么恶趣味啊！”  
高杉从来不认为这是什么恶趣味，反而觉得这样看他喝粥的场面，会有一种全身心的放松感。  
  
红豆粥被全部消灭的时候，银时靠着沙发伸了个懒腰，一副餍足的样子。落在高杉眼里，反应过来的时候，手已经捏住了银时的下巴转向自己这边。  
他知道银发天然卷揉起来的触感非常好，也知道红色的眸子在哭泣的时候会格外明亮，更知道呆在自己手中的这个人，会继续呆在自己身边。  
所以理所当然的，用吻来传达并感知这种心情。  
  
坂田银时总觉得自己对高杉“纵容”得有些过分。明明以前一言不合就干架，现在却任由这人对自己为所欲为......  
啊，一定是阿银上了年纪心肠也变软了。  
说起来，隐约的意识里，总觉得自己什么时候对高杉这家伙说过“想和你一起喝酒”这种听起来就非常诡异的话。不过——  
银时取出从登势婆婆那里强行拐来的高级酒，又拿出两个小酒杯放进托盘......  
「想一起喝酒」  
虽然奇怪，却不是谎言。  
  
“喝酒留在晚上吧，”高杉嘴角带着轻松的笑，“现在去吃牛肉火锅。”  
“赛高。”银时果断放下托盘，冲向门口开始换鞋，还催促高杉快一点。  
  
名为「牛肉火锅」实为「同学会」？！  
银时看到包厢里出现的两人顿觉自己设想中大吃大喝无比满足的场景可能要彻底变为新一轮“火锅大战”了。  
不过，久违的Joy4同学会也挺好。和高杉一起参加同学会而不是坐着看武市cos的感觉更好！  
  
“金时！这边这边！啊哈哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈，高杉也一起！”  
“银时不是金时，你这家伙绝对故意的吧！”说着冲上去一通暴揍。  
高杉跟在后面把银时拎回来放在身边，看向桂和他旁边那个宇宙不明生物，“哟，紫拉！”  
“ヅラじゃない、桂だ！”  
  
“说起来，松下书塾的同学会，紫拉你怎么把家属也带来了？”辰马指着凭借体型优势挤占自己大半座位的伊丽莎白。  
“你这家伙倒是什么时候把自己划入松下书塾门下了？松下书塾可没有你这种笨蛋啊喂！”银时无情吐槽。  
“哈哈哈哈，坂本！就让我来告诉你同学会的奥义吧！”桂猛拍桌子笑道，“所谓‘同学会’，绝不是追忆往昔这么单纯，而是带上家属或孩子，通过彼此攀谈展示自己社会成就的名利场！”  
“虽然这么说......但我们彼此不是都很熟悉吗？”辰马发出灵魂拷问。  
“总之难得聚在一起，干杯！”  
  
同学会的高潮是桂和伊丽莎白合唱(？)经典曲目《攘夷が⭐Joy》被银时踹翻，尾声则是陆奥把辰马以“打算丢进海里”的气势拖走。  
  
月光很亮。  
坂田银时醉眼迷离，摇摇晃晃唱着能把鬼吓跑的《哆啦A梦》，高杉拖着木屐，揣手跟在后面，好像很多年前一起闯祸偷溜回去的夜晚，又好像很多年前偷闲出去喝花酒回营的夜晚。  
“高杉，想和你一起喝酒。”  
银时不知何时停住了步子，看着高杉说。“想和你一起，喝比我们打架次数还多的酒。”  
“好。”高杉笑着说。  
  
月光很亮。  
而高杉晋助这人，笑起来的时候杀伤力才最大。


	4. 奇迹

抱银时回万事屋睡下，起身的时候被拽住衣袖。  
“高杉，不要死。”睡着的人说着梦话。  
“只要你还在，我是不会死的。”不知道第多少次，高杉认真地回答。  
  
给睡得极沉压根没听见自己话的人盖好被子，轻柔地抚了抚他的脸，高杉起身，翻窗离开，身影闪向终端塔。  
只要你想要的，我都会去保护。  
哪怕是我，哪怕是不该。  
  
「虚」  
「吉田松阳」  
在他的世界里，或者说是他心底最强的渴望中，还是希望老师能继续「存在」的，不论以何种方式。  
  
「信念足够强大时，奇迹会发生。」  
  
而这个不知道算“奇迹”还是“诡异”的世界，只要坂田银时希望，高杉晋助就会努力让它继续存在。或者说，能在宇宙的缝隙中存在于这样的世界，高杉晋助也乐意之至。  
  
终端塔控制室，无数微小的光点在静默地跳动。  
空旷中突然响起熟悉的声音： “哟！你的得意门生来了。”  
是「虚」。  
“晋助......你还是选择来了。”  
是「吉田松阳」。  
“老师，让您以这样的方式存在，抱歉。”高杉说道。  
“晋助，在我漫长的生命中，能够以这样的方式随时看到我的弟子们，是少有的让我快乐的事情。所以，不用抱歉，你做的很好。”  
  
不知道第多少次，同样的对话重复进行着。  
而在对话结束以后，高杉晋助也不知道第多少次，开启通道，走进那光点聚集之处。  
无数的意识试图侵夺意识，无数的光刃试图穿透肉体。  
痛。  
但总好过看那家伙在自己死后流泪。  
  
“松阳，你和你的弟子，都是怪胎。”看着光束中无比痛苦的高杉，「虚」的声音响起。  
“一个为了留住你们默许了我的存在，一个为了保护你，承受巨大的痛苦帮你压制我。而你，为了这些愚蠢的弟子，竟然愿意放弃实体，和我困在这尺寸之地。”  
“但是，为什么你可以感知外界，我却不能？”  
“因为，「虚」敌不过「爱」啊。”  
空旷中，温柔的声音仿佛那亲切的笑脸就在眼前。  
  
月光朦胧，高杉晋助停下来歇了会儿，继续超万事屋的方向走去。  
  
睡梦中的坂田银时眉头紧蹙，好像正做着十分可怕的噩梦。  
“还是没有忘掉吗，那些真实存在的记忆，让你痛苦的记忆。”高杉晋助叹息着，抚平银时皱着的眉头，勉强起身，靠坐在窗边。  
谁让这家伙一开始的念头里，自己是翻窗进来找他的设定。  
看着一个人独享被窝的家伙，高杉晋助略有些怨念。  
  
安静的万事屋，只剩下那个Justway周边时钟在“嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒......”  
  
公元2019年5月28日23:59，  
公元2019年5月28日00:00，  
  
万事屋对面的甜品屋里，一齐苟在笔记本上画下一笔。看着已经满满一页的“正”字，心满意足地笑了。  
  
又是高银在一起的一天呢。

-END-


End file.
